


Fourteen Days in Howlett Falls

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Assassins & Hitmen, FBI, Gen, Prohibition, Vision isn't named Vision, figure out who he is yourself, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: I didn’t bother to change names or places, I left them the way they are rather than going through the hassle, but at the same time I’m not going to pretend that this is 100% accurate. But I can say that this is the retelling of fourteen specific days in Howlett Falls in the year 1923. It’s just meant to be a connection between myself and the world around me, and a way to remember those who didn’t survive the fourteen. So I guess I give you, Fourteen Days in Howlett Falls.----Arms dealers. FBI agents. Mobs. Assassins. Informants. Bar owners. Dirty cops.When all these different people clash within a single city in 1923, things get ugly.





	1. Preface/Day One

**Author's Note:**

> So there are no superpowers or anything in this fic, and everyone is human (except Groot who is a dog). And it is not placed in New York but in a made up city in the 1920s.

**Preface**

_This journal was given to me by someone I guess I could call a friend. Though I suppose he’d call me family. It was supposed to help me connect with myself and others, and I suppose it accomplished its goal. Initially I had written about my daily life of running messages, being a bartender, trading information. But I later ripped out all of those pages and started over with a true story. It’s a story I lived through, told by myself and the others involved. As for what I didn’t witness or hear, I asked those that did or had those closest to them fill in the gaps. So some parts are more neutral, and others are from their point of view._

_I didn’t bother to change names or places, I left them the way they are rather than going through the hassle, but at the same time I’m not going to pretend that this is 100% accurate. But I can say that this is the retelling of fourteen specific days in Howlett Falls in the year 1923. These days aren’t necessarily consecutive, some are and some aren’t. But these days are the most important to understand the story. It's also important to note that this story isn’t meant to share morals, or anything like that. It’s just meant to be a connection between myself and the world around me, and a way to remember those who didn’t survive the fourteen. So I guess I give you, Fourteen Days in Howlett Falls._  


 

~~~~

 

**Day One**

 

Day one actually does not begin in Howlett Falls, rather the story begins aboard a transcontinental train bound here. The train had made many stops already, and was almost completely packed, even so two brothers had so far managed to keep a compartment to themselves for the time being.

 

“I still don’t think that’s the best of ideas,” said the eldest. He was tall and muscular with blonde hair which was cleanly cut short.

 

The younger brother, a skinny man with long black hair, rolled his eyes in response, “Trust me,” he urged. “Getting involved will cause more trouble than it’s worth. Don’t you remember what happened a few years back when we went to-”

 

The elder held up a hand to stop him, “I remember it well, and I rather you don’t bring it up again.”

 

The younger gave a smirk, “Come now, as your brother is my sworn duty to remind you of all your greatest blunders.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that as my brother you’re supposed to support me, and help me move forward with life.”

 

“Is it? Well it’s a good thing I was adopted then.”

 

“You can’t _always_ play the adopted card.”

 

“Can’t I? It really explains so much about our family.”

 

“Loki-” the older brother’s words were cut short as a sudden knock came on the compartment door before it slid open. Behind it stood two men crisp suits, and fedoras behind it. One had dark hair and the other blond, but both carried themselves in a manner that screamed the law.

 

“Sorry to intrude,” started the blonde one. “The rest of the train is full, so do you mind if we sit?”

 

“We do,” Loki- the younger- stated trying to make himself appear bigger in his seat.

 

“But we are willing to make exceptions. My brother will be happy to move for you to sit,” The elder brother told them with an easy going smile. He could feel Loki send him a glare, but even so the younger brother moved to sit across the compartment beside his brother as the two men sat and made themselves comfortable.

 

“So you two are brothers?” The dark haired one said awkwardly, after a few moments of silence.

 

“Yes,” The elder answered with a nod. “I am Thor and this is Loki. And you two are?”

 

“James, and this is Steve. We work together.”

 

“Oh, you both on a business trip then?”

 

“We are, out in Howlett Falls.”

 

“We’re headed there too.”

 

“Vacation?” Steve asked.

 

“That’d be nice, but no. We’re covering some business for our father.”

 

“So what is it that you do?” Loki questioned looking both men up and down. “Not many jobs could bring one all the way out to Howlett?”

 

“Sales,” Bucky (James preferred to be called Bucky so I guess I shall refer to him as such) answered quickly.

 

Steve shot him a look before he nodded in agreement. “We’re going around pitching ideas to different companies, make some deals and there you go.”

 

“Sounds awfully busy.”

 

“It’s a living... So uh... what kind of business does your father do?”

 

“We’re stock brokers,” Loki answered easily. “We’re meeting some associates in Howlett then continuing on our way, but I do hope there is time for some fun along the way. Have you two ever been to Howlett before? Know anything interesting to do?”

 

“Well there’s the Falls I suppose?”

 

“Sounds like a tourist trap... guess I might go.”

 

“You’re gonna go swim while I work? I don’t think so,” Thor told him shaking his head.

 

“There will be plenty of time for relaxation _if_ we do things my way,” Loki assured his brother.

 

Thor looked at the two before shaking his head.  This wasn’t the place for this conversation, he stood and opened the compartment door, “I’m headed to the dining car.”

 

“Get me something.”

 

“Come with me then.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, but reluctantly stood and followed his brother out the door though he was sure to tell the two men, “Don’t let anyone take out seats.”

 

“Salesmen?” Steve asked a few moments after the brothers had left. “Really Bucky?”

 

“We don't want to tip off The Shields or The Maximoffs before we even get there,” James defended.

 

“I get that, but why _salesmen_?”

 

“Oh, it was first thing that popped in my head.”

 

~~~~

 

The Falls are indeed a tourist trap, they’re the only reason people really come to Howlett Falls. Howlett lies in what most would consider to be the middle of nowhere as it’s a good distance from another city, yet still a foothold.

 

I suppose the Falls themselves could be considered beautiful, that’s what everyone calls them at least. I personally have no attachment to them, nor do the two who went there to meet that day.

 

Amongst the tourists marveling stood a woman. She stood close as you could get, leaning on the fence and standing out in anyway she could. Despite the day’s heat she was dressed in a black dress clearly meant for the night, her hair was short and bright red and she wore a pair of large sunglasses and a hat sat on her head. She stood amongst everyone else, but even so no one looked her way.

 

“Long time no see.” This came from a man who walked up beside her. There was nothing truly significant about the man himself, he had nothing which immediately stuck out he seemed he was trying to simply look as average as possible. He simply blended in with the masses around him. “You doing well?” He asked her.

 

“I am,” the woman answered. “you look well yourself.”

 

“I try,” he smiled leaning back on the fence to face her. “Where have you been Natasha? That is if you’re even allowed to tell me.”

 

She gave a small smile and leaned more on the fence in front of her as she stared up at the crashing Falls before them. “I had some jobs overseas.”

 

“And now you’re back?”

 

“I am,” she nodded. “Work never stops though. You should understand that much Clint.”

 

Clint gave a bit of a chuckle as he held up a hand to block out the afternoon sun, “May I suggest something?”

 

“Is it sitting down? I think there’s something in my heel.”

 

“It’s not, but there’s a bench over there.” He extended an arm which she took and together they walked past the people to a secluded bench.

 

He stood while Natasha sat and pulled off one of her shoes and began inspecting it, looking for something which they both knew wasn’t actually there. “I assume both our jobs intersect?” She asked quietly. “And if they overlap fully, perhaps we can work together on this one.”

 

Clint nodded slowly in thought, “I have specifics to follow first, but if you’re willing we can still split the credit in the end.”

 

Natasha slipped her shoe back on as Clint extended a hand for her to stand which she took. “What are these _specifics_?”

 

~~~~

 

Howlett Falls was in no way beyond the grasp of prohibition, but that didn’t stop a number of speakeasies from existing within the city. One such establishment, Pepper’s Place, was not only the newest but the most popular as well. Or at least that’s what it’s owner would claim. The owner of the place was a man with dark hair and a dark goatee, anyone who knew him at this point of his life would call him cocky.

 

The owner stood behind the bar and in front of him sat a dark skinned man who pulled out a bottle and poured them both a drink into glasses the owner had set out. With a clink of their glasses they owner knocked back his drink while the man across from him only sipped.

 

“How does your sister do it?” The owner asked slamming his glass down in content. “I swear this is some of the best moonshine I’ve ever had.”

 

“Flattery won’t lower my price,” was the chuckled reply.

 

“It was worth a shot...” The owner shrugged pouring himself another glass. “When will you be back with a shipment?”

 

“Estimating a week, but complications can always arise.”

 

“I’ll have your money.”

 

“May I ask you something Stark?”

 

“T’Challa, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?”

 

“Regardless, why are you in this line of work?”

 

“Because I like to drink,” Tony shrugged. “ _and_ I can make money off of it. Even if it’s illegal.”

 

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” T’Challa sighed. “And I don’t think legality is truly an issue for an arms dealer. My real question is why you feel the need to do both, _and_ dabble in information. Isn’t it a bit too much when you still have to do arms?”

 

“I’ve always had the arms and info business,” Tony sighed pouring himself another drink. “Inherited it from my father. But I don’t get any joy out of it. That’s why I got Bruce to help me run the paper. This is _much_ more my speed, risky as it is.” He took a sip from his glass and smiled at it, “Seriously what’s your sister’s secret?”

 

T’Challa shook his head as he stood and pulled on a hat and coat. “Careful Stark, don’t dabble too much or you’ll spread yourself thin.”

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

At the voice both turned to see where a boy had entered the club via the backdoor. He was young, thirteen I believe, and dressed casually with messy brown hair, but that was expected. He, like the other two boys also employed by Tony, were meant to blend in and run messages across town. The boy stood awkwardly stood in the doorway for a moment or so until Tony waved him forward. “What is it Peter?”

 

Peter took a few steps in the room before he spoke, “Mr. Banner wants you.”

 

Tony gave a sigh before turning to T’Challa who was already making his way out the front door, “I’ll see you in a week.” When the man had left he turned back to Peter, “Tell Bruce it can wait. In the meantime get Harley, I have a job for him.”

 

“But he said it was a life or death emergency.”

 

“He says lots of things are emergencies. I’ll come by closer to closing time, this place is gonna open soon. Oh, and go track down Jonas too, I need him to help out behind the bar tonight. Understood?”

 

Peter gave a defeated sigh, “Yes sir.”

 

~~~~

 

“I asked for you hours ago.”

 

Tony gave a shrug in reply as he closed the backdoor behind him and walked out onto the Daily Falls’ main floor. It was loud and busy despite the time of night, with workers hurrying to finish up the morning paper before the paper boys would arrive, and others preparing to help any late night informants or customers, it was a business which never slept.

 

“Hours.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he came to a stop before the man, “To be fair I am right behind you Bruce. You could’ve come to me.”

 

Bruce shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not important right now. There’s something you should know.” When Tony raises an eyebrow he motioned toward the closed off office before he called out to the workers. “Jarvis!”

 

Edwin Jarvis stood quickly and obediently and followed the other two into the small office.

 

“Two interesting parties have been spotted on they’re way to town,” Jarvis informed Tony once the door had been closed. “The first are a couple of salesmen as they call themselves, but it’s clear they are police. But cops wouldn’t come elsewhere to here. So they have to be-”

 

“Agents,” Tony realized.

 

Bruce nodded grimly, “And that’s not all. Our connection also noted two men speaking to them on the train, they called themselves stock brokers but they fit the description of the Borson Brothers.”

 

Tony gave a low curse as he ran a hand down his face, “They’re finally trying to muscle their way into the city?”

 

“It seems so,” Jarvis nodded. “And with tensions between the Shields and the Maximoffs at its highest, I’m afraid the city will become a bit bloody.”

 

“You need to shut down the speakeasy for a while,” Bruce started but Tony didn’t let him continue.

 

“Hell no. I’m not going to be scared by a couple of Brass.”

 

“We need all hands on deck _here_ ,” Bruce urged tapping his hand on the desk. “We need to focus on keeping the information straight and selling the weapons to both sides. If we don’t then we will get caught. We need to tread _carefully_.”

 

Tony gave a short pause before he shook his head, “I already have a shipment of moonshine coming for next week.”

 

“Cancel it.”

 

“It’s not that-” Tony cut himself short as a knock came from the office door and Tony found himself suddenly aware of how quiet the floor was.

 

Jarvis was the first one to move forward and open the door to a scared looking page boy. This boy was the was oldest of three at sixteen named Harley. “I-I uh finished my job,” he started his voice shaking as he spoke. “And um-um, there’s some _customers_ here who’d like to speak to you.”

 

Tony eyes locked with Bruce before he gave the boy a nod and they slowly made they’re way out of the office. Outside the office the work has ceased, and all the employees had their guns drawn and trained on two people at the front, two people with semi automatics. The shotguns and pistols the employees had been armed with would mean nothing against those.

 

“Where are the other boys?” Jarvis asked Harley in a low voice.

 

Harley’s eyes didn’t leave the two “customers” as he spoke, “Jonas is cleaning glasses and Peter is helping him.”

 

“You go help them.”

 

“But-”

 

“No one leaves,” called one of the “customers”, a woman with short bright red hair- Natasha, not that any of them knew this at the time. Neither of the two had even bothered to cover their face, a sign that they didn’t intend to leave survivors.

 

“He’s just a boy,” Jarvis insisted.

 

“No he’s not.”

 

“Which if you three is Tony Stark?” Asked her companion, Clint. “I have a message.”

 

There was a pause during which Tony swallowed as he searched for some sort of escape. But when he didn’t speak, Bruce did.

 

“What’s the message?” Be called out but the intruding duo who didn’t seem convinced.

 

The two made eye contact with one another before hefting their guns- Stark made ones to be precise- before they began to spray.

 

Tony was vaguely aware of Harley shouting his name, before he was slammed to the ground. He could hear the sound of bodies hitting the ground around him, but he didn’t know if they were dead or alive- well he had a guess. His arms instinctively moved to cover his head and ears but it did nothing to muffle the sound of screams and gunfire.

 

When the sound stopped and only the sound of groans and shouts of pain remained Tony didn’t dare move. He wasn’t sure if it was his ears ringing or not, but he couldn’t even hear the sound of the two murderers coming closer to him. But he knew they were coming closer because he kept hearing the sound of a pistol getting closer and closer- they were killing the wounded.

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

The voice was sudden and sickly sweet from right above him and he felt as the tip of a hot gun burned against his cheek. “Stand up.”

 

Tony obeyed.

 

He stood slowly and shakily opening his eyes and trying to resist the urge to scream or puke or both at the scene around him. The shop was destroyed, blood covered any and everything and the bodies of his employees didn’t even twitch. Some eyes still looked upward in fear. Beside him lay the only non injured people in the shop. Harley had tears running down his face as he stared up at the two in sheer terror as if he had forgotten how to scream. Beside him Bruce and Jarvis lay on the ground, eyes trained on him but neither dared to move a muscle. But whether that was out of self preservation or simply being too scared to move, neither have ever admitted.

 

“We have two messages actually,” Natasha told him. “My employer wants you to hand yourself over and work for him. And if you don’t do so in a timely manner, you will be killed.”

 

“And mine,” Clint started before he bent down as grabbed Harley by the collar and hoisted him up. “Mine says that if you don’t work exclusively for him, then this boy will be killed.”

 

Harley seemed to remember how to function as he let out a scream before the gun was pointed at his chin. “Mr. Stark,” he cried weakly as more tears escaped. Words bubbled in his throat, but the only thing which escaped were pitiful sobs.

 

“It- it’ll be okay Harley,” Tony tried, but he knew that the boy wouldn’t in anyway be reassured.

 

“You have two other page boys don’t you?” Clint asked innocently. “I suggest you keep an eye on them.”

 

“We will be seeing you soon Mr. Stark,” Natasha called as they dragged Harley out the door and into a car before driving off.

 

The moment they did Tony sunk to his knees.

 

“Tony?” Bruce asked quietly getting up.

 

“I’m going to check the boys,” Jarvis said hurrying up and rushing out the backdoor.

 

“Tony?” Bruce asked again.

 

Tony fought back the tears in his eyes as Bruce moved closer to him.

 

“To-”

 

“I know Bruce,” he responded quietly. “I know.”


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonas is a Marvel character (who isn't actually named Jonas) which I took liberties with and basically deconstructed because the original character wouldn't work. As to why, don't worry who he is meant to be and why he is this way will make sense as things go on.

**Day Two**

 

Despite the presence of two mobs within the city, The Howlett Falls police station was small. Or perhaps you could say it was small _because_ of the city’s mob presence. Either way, the size of the station was the first thing Agent Steve Rogers noticed when he walked in. The second thing he noticed, was how casual the atmosphere was. Officers lounged about without much care in the world, and at least two detectives seemed to be having a shouting match in the back but no one seemed to mind. The third thing he noticed was that a woman was in charge.

 

She was tall with dark skin and an olive undertone, and she most certainly had control of the place, that no one could dispute. She stopped the arguing with a word and the officers straightened as she walked past them to where Steve and Bucky had entered. As she walked closer though Steve noticed another thing. The lines on her face. They were arranged in a manner which seemed to be almost symmetric, but they weren't makeup nor tattoos, they were _scars_. Thin scars most likely caused by a knife used with precision. 

 

“I assume you both must be the FBI agents I got word of?” 

 

Steve focused on her as whole rather than the scars as he gave a smile and nodded and held out his hand to shake. “Steve Rogers, this is my partner James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

She let go of Steve’s hand and moved to shake Bucky’s, “Gamora, I-”

 

She was cut off suddenly by the sound of a crash from a backroom and she hurriedly excused herself to handle whatever the matter was. 

 

“We get reinforcements or something?

 

Steve turned around to face a short man with patchy brown and white hair, with maybe a few tufts of black in there. He stared up at them analytically, but said nothing else as he bent down to take the leash off a German Shepherd by his side.  

 

“Agents Barnes and Rogers,” Bucky introduced bending down to pet the animal.

 

“Names’ Rocky Racoon,” He nodded standing. “everyone just calls me Rocket though. I’m a detective and I’m Groot here’s trainer and handler. Have you both met anyone else yet? Or do you both enjoy awkwardly standing in the doorway?”

 

Steve gave a chuckle, “We met Gamora, before she went to handle something.”

 

Rocket gave a nod of understanding and waved for the agents to follow which they did. He led the way past the clothed officers toward a spot where it seemed the detectives worked. At two desks across from each other sat two men who looked up as they approached. 

 

“Morons these are the FBI agents who came to town. Agents Barnes and Rogers I introduce you to the morons. Stephen Strange and Drax Bautista.” The first detective was tall and skinny with dark hair which was a bit gray on the sides, the second was a tall muscular man with olive skin who gave them both a large smile. “Welcome to Howlett!”

 

“Thank you,” Steve nodded.

 

“Have you met the Captain yet?” Detective Strange asked.

 

“Nope, I’m right here,” called a new voice.

 

Steve turned to see a man with short brown hair and long sideburns walk in. “Captain Peter Quill,” he introduced. “You’ve already met my detectives and my secretary, Gamora.”

 

“Secretary?” Bucky repeated in surprise.

 

“Yes I’m Captain Quill’s secretary,” The woman nodded.

 

“She unofficially runs the precinct,” Rocket commented from behind Steve.

 

“She does not,” Quill disagreed.

 

Gamora raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes I do.”

 

The Captain looked away and turned back to Steve clearing his throat as he did. “So, what exactly are you two investigating?” 

 

“Moonshine sales,” Bucky answered. “We’re tracking a man who crosses state lines, figure we’d start at the furthest place and work our way back to DC.”

 

“Makes sense, make sense. Well, I need to handle something, but perhaps Gamora can explain this city to you and lead to the nearest hotel? I’m sure you both had a long ride. And there’s no point in you both carrying your trunks around.”

 

Steve blinked in surprise, he had expected to get straight to work, but judging by the looks the Captain was sending over his shoulder he wasn’t wanted here for the time being. 

 

“Actually we-” Bucky started but Steve stopped him. 

 

“That would be great, how far is this hotel?”

 

~~~~

 

“Have you lived in Howlett Falls all your life?” Steve asked to make conversation, after a few minutes of walking. 

 

Gamora shook her head, “No, I moved here for work a while back. Not many precincts will hire a woman for something other than cleaning. Howlett is uh, well it’s different than most places. Race and gender don’t mean as much here, we have other things to worry about.”

 

“Other things?”

 

She gave a small sigh as she paused to let a car go before continuing across a street. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the other thing Howlett is famous for besides her Falls... her violence?”

 

“Yes... I don’t know the details, but from what I understand there’s two rival uh-  _ organizations _ within the city.”

 

“There are, and I suggest you stick to moonshine and stay away from them.”

 

“Is it really that bad?”

 

Gamora didn’t respond, but rather she walked faster and rounded a corner. Steve looked to Bucky who only shrugged and together chose to walk a bit faster. They walked on for a minute or so before she stopped and gestures toward a building down the street. 

 

The building was about halfway down, and despite the distance it was clear to see that it was destroyed. Glass lay out on the sidewalk, and holes in the wood could be clearly seen. Steve couldn’t make out the damaged sign from here, but judging by the icon on it had been a newspaper. 

 

“That happened last night,” Gamora informed them. “Supposedly they even kidnapped a boy who worked there. Please agents,” she continued turning to face the two men. “Tread carefully.”

 

~~~~

 

“We haven’t even been here six hours and the police who we’re  _ supposed to be working with _ are already trying to scare us off,” Bucky sighed collapsing on the bed. 

 

“This is going to be a tough one,” Steve agreed removing his hat. “And you know this is my room not yours, right?”

 

“Pretty sure it’s mine.”

 

“Yours is next door.”

 

“You can go next door.”

 

“This is my room Buck.”

 

Bucky gave a groan of annoyance, “Fine I’ll leave. I’m going to take a nap, wake me up later and we’ll head for a bar. But we’re gonna need to dress like tourists.”

 

There was a short pause before Steve crossed his arms, “Are you actually going to leave?”

 

“I’m working on it.”

 

“Whatever,” Steve sighed shaking his head and opening his bag and pulling out a folder and flipping through the file. “There’s multiple speakeasies in the city, but there’s only one which is directly behind the destroyed newspaper we saw today. And given that we’re actually looking into the mobs I suggest we start there.”

 

“So a nap then a drink, perfect.”

 

“Buck.”

 

“It’s illegal to  _ sell _ alcohol not to consume it. Plus we’re trying to fit in.”

 

“Just leave my room.”

 

~~~~

 

“They’re closed?  _ Really?” _

 

Steve gave a shrug and surveyed the people around them. The streets weren’t crowded, they seemed quite dead in fact, but he had a feeling things would be more lively if the bar had been open. 

 

“Maybe we should head to a different one tonight,” Steve suggested. “See if they have information on their competition?”

 

Bucky gave a shrug of indifference and began to start down the block when movement caught his eye. Down the alley beside Pepper’s Place, a figure was at a side door. He couldn’t tell exactly what he was doing from this distance, but it was clear that it certainly wasn’t using the key. A robber?

 

He took a few cautious steps forward and started down the alley and he could hear Bucky give a groan of annoyance once he realized he wasn’t being followed. The figure paid him no mind as he approached, their entire focus on the door and the lock picks they were using. He took another step forward, and whomever must’ve felt his presence because they froze in their tracks- before dashing off. Steve yelled after them and started running himself. The person didn’t look backs and they quickly rounded a corner, and Steve followed only to run right into a person and hit the ground. 

 

Unfortunately it wasn’t the person who was trying to break in, no he could see them running ahead but thankfully Bucky ran past and followed. Whom he had plowed into was apparently a boy. Steve hurried to get off the boy and get to his feet as the boy gave a groan. 

 

“Get up.”

 

These words came from a second boy, he leaned against the building and looked down at his friend with a bored expression. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Steve apologized helping the boy to his feet. 

 

“It’s fine,” the boy said doubling over. “You- you just knocked the wind out of me.”

 

“He’ll be fine,” the other one said, he was taller than the first and blonde and it seemed he rather be anywhere else than where he was. “We need to go Peter.”

 

“It can wait a minute,” Peter disagreed. “Why are you chasing people anyway?” He asked Steve.

 

“They looked like they were trying to break in,” Steve explained. 

 

“So you and your friend went out of your way to stop them? They could’ve been armed.”

 

“I-I guess they could’ve been, it didn’t cross my mind.”

 

The taller regarded Steve with an expression and tone which seemed like a mix of condescending and boredom, “Here’s a simple piece of advice we give most tourists, ‘don’t play cop, don't get caught.’ It’s Howlett’s version of snitches get stitches I suppose.”

 

“Understood, but-” Steve stopped himself as Bucky jogged back into view breathing heavily, 

 

“Hopped in a car and got away,” he explained. “Didn’t get the plates.”

 

“I still don’t get why someone would try and break in,” Peter frowned. “Jonas should we-”

 

Jonas cut him off by grabbing Peter’s arm and starting to pull along, “It’s not important right now, for now let’s head inside.”

 

“Be careful,” Peter called as they left. 

 

“What are kids doing here?” Bucky asked when the boys were out of sight.

 

“Not entirely sure,” Steve admitted. “But it seems they have access to the inside... And the secretary did mention that a boy that worked at the paper was kidnapped, I guess those two work there too.”

 

“Well we shouldn’t just stand here. Let’s hit another place. That place that started with an F isn’t far.”

 

Steve gave a sigh and turned to walk down the alley. “The Fairest, and sure let’s go.”

 

“What kind of name is The Fairest?”

 

“How should I know?”

 

“It’s ridiculous?”

 

“Is Pepper’s Place much better?”

 

“Well at least we know who owns it.”

 

~~~~

 

“Boys,” Tony greeted as the two walked in. He was behind the bar, but he had dragged a bar stool back there so he could be as close to the liquor as possible. 

 

“Where have you two been?” Jarvis asked concerned from where he and Bruce sat at a table pouring over papers. 

 

“Mr. Stark had us looking for clues on Harley,” Peter answered perching himself on the bar while Jonas sank into a chair. 

 

“ _ You what _ ?” Bruce asked rounding on Tony. “

 

Tony‘s face scrunched in confusion, “Did I? I don’t remember that.”

 

Jonas gave a shrug, “I doubt you remember anything after waking up this morning.”

 

“...Probably.”

 

Bruce gave a sigh as Jarvis shook his head before he spoke, “There’s no use in talking to him until his head is clear, and I’m not in the mood to rip that bottle away. But boys you need to be careful,” he continued turning back to the pages. “Did you find anything?”

 

Peter gave a sigh of defeat, “Nothing. I asked everyone I could think of, they said they’d keep a look out though... But we will get Harley back right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Jonas rolled his eyes, “No we won’t.”

 

_ “Jonas!”  _

 

Jonas gave a shrug, “There’s no point in lying to him. We all know the facts, neither the Shields or the Maximoffs like witnesses. If he’s alive he won’t be for long.”

 

“We still need to have faith Jonas,” Bruce tried. “We need to believe there’s a way out of this where things end up alright.”

 

Jonas shook his head as he stood, “I believe- I'm not having another version of the same conversation. I’m going upstairs.”

 

“The shop floor isn’t entirely- uh  _ cleaned _ just yet.”

 

“That’s fine,” he shrugged heading to the backdoor but he stopped halfway out of it. “Peter and I literally bumped into those agents outside.”

 

This comment even managed to get the attention of Tony who stopped before pouring himself another glass. “Are you sure?”

 

Jonas nodded, “They looked like tourists, but they saw someone who looked like they were breaking in here and they chased them. And one mentioned he wasn’t able to get the car’s plates.”

 

“Can you describe their faces?” Jarvis questioned standing. “Or the person they were chasing?”

 

Jonas sighed and closed the door walking back in, “Give me a pen and I’ll draw it.”


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly one of my goals for this was to make Thor and Loki brotherly.

** Day  Three **

 

Loki Borson liked to pride himself in his perceptiveness, he needed to be aware of everything going around about him in order to use it to his advantage after all. And currently it was telling him that it was stupid to let Thor pick which diner they got their breakfast at.

 

The food or coffee wasn’t bad or anything, they were perfectly average nothing like the chefs back home, but that was to be expected. No what bothered Loki about it were the other patrons. Amongst the regular locals and tourists sat two parties which were a bit of a cause for concern.

 

The first were the two men who had joined their train car when they had stopped in DC, the “salesmen” but judging how they knew the name of one of the cities hottests clubs “The Howler” it was clear marketing wasn’t their profession. No traveling tourists nor business men should know the places in the city to drink unless they made it their business to know. Thankfully neither of the two had noticed Loki or Thor, but the other party had.

 

Well party isn’t necessarily the right word, rather it was a one person, a woman. A woman he didn’t know (the woman was Natasha but of course he didn’t know that) or recognize sat staring him down as she sipped at her drink. She stared him down with a slight smile that screamed she knew everything about him- and she wasn’t even nervous.

 

“Loki!”

 

Loki’s gaze shifted from the woman to Thor who sat across from him looking annoyed, “Are you even listening?”

 

Ah yes there was a third thing which annoyed Loki, how Thor seemed to enjoy talking about sensitive information in a public place.

 

“Loki?” The waitress echoed surprised as she refilled his coffee. “Is that European?”

 

Loki looked as if he had been struck, “I’m from _New_ _York_.”

 

“Oh- uh sorry,” she coughed awkwardly.  “Did you two _New_ _Yorkers_ need anything else?”

 

“The check.”

 

“O-of course,” she nodded walking off and when she did Loki found himself looking back to where the woman sat- to find she had left. He looked around the diner as Thor once again asked if he was listening, but his brother went ignored as he scanned for the woman and coming up short.

 

“Loki-”

 

“Yes I can hear you!” Loki snapped facing forward again. “But I’d prefer if I couldn’t. Can we just wait to have this conversation until later?”

 

Thor didn’t seem happy about it, but he seemed to sense Loki’s agitation and relented, “Fine.”

 

~~~~

 

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked when the diner was streets away.

 

“There was a woman,” Loki started. “She-”

 

“All this over a woman? You should’ve just talked to her.”

 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “I was not _interested_ in her. She was watching us for a long time. Listening to everything _you_ were saying despite being farther from us. She must have some status in this city to know who we were on sight. And then she vanished without a trace. And those two salesmen we met on the train? They are cause for concern too. We need to be wary.”

 

Thor gave a frown as he thought, “I understand. Perhaps now that the start is in place, we should spend the day getting a lay of the land before we take our next steps? And you can tell me if you see anything else?”

 

Loki nodded satisfied, “So where should we go first?”

 

~~~~

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Bruce gave his business partner an annoyed look, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m sweeping.”

 

Tony nodded slowly as he came down the rest of the steps and walked toward Bruce careful to avoid the glass he sweeping and the blood which was yet to be cleaned. “You know we can hire someone to do this.”

 

“I doubt anyone would accept,” Bruce shrugged.

 

“I’m sure they would.”

 

“Would you?”

 

Tony ignored the question, “Where’s Jarvis and the boys? Shouldn’t they be helping?”

 

Bruce shook his head, “I don’t want Peter in here, he couldn’t stomach it.”

 

“Jonas could.”

 

“Yes, but I need someone to watch out for Peter. Then Jarvis is out checking with contacts. So that leaves me and this mess... and you.”

 

Tony gave a sigh and nodded, “The hangover is gone so what do you want me to do?”

 

“Get some soap and water. You can start scrubbing.”

 

~~~~

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked Tony a while later, after both had been cleaning in silence.

 

Tony paused in scrubbing momentarily before he answered, “No.”

 

“Are-”

 

“Have you checked out the cellar yet?” Tony asked changing the subject.

 

“Not yet, I wanted to get this done first. But the guns can wait.”

 

“No they can’t,” Tony disagreed. “I have shipments and orders.”

 

“We have a teenage boy who is being held captive.”

 

“The boys knew the risk when they joined us.”

 

“So? They’re our responsibility.” Bruce responsed and Tony could hear his anger rising.

 

“They’re _yours_ . Yours and Jarvis’ _you_ two brought them home not me.”

 

“They had nowhere else to go.”

 

“So? I never wanted strays in the first place.”

 

Tony kept his eyes on the floor he scrubbed as the sound of sweeping stopped, “Tony,” Bruce’s voice said suddenly devoid of any anger. “You can say whatever you want, but we both know you care about those boys. And don’t say you cared about them like employees, we both know you care about them more than anyone else who worked here. And we both know that detaching yourself like this won’t make things better.”

 

When he didn’t respond Tony heard Bruce come closer, “This isn’t working Tony. Try something else, because feeling sorry for yourself isn’t helping anyone.”

 

“You don’t get it!” Tony shouted suddenly throwing the sponge and missing Bruce by a mile. “This is my fault! Seventeen people are dead already because of me! Harley could be eighteen! Jonas and Peter after him! The Shields and the Maximoffs aren’t just going to give up! They’ve finally grown tired of me playing both sides and they want me to pick one. And neither guarantees anyone’s safety. I-”

 

“Then maybe you need to negotiate.”

 

“What?”

 

“You need to negotiate,” Bruce repeated the gears in his head turning. “I’m sure soon they’re going to come back for your answer, before that happens we need to get in touch with _both sides_ and figure out the pros and cons. And maybe just maybe, while they’re trying to outdo each other... we can get out this city.”

 

“They’d be watching the trains and the main roads,” Tony disagreed.

 

“There’s other ways into Howlett. The back roads through the mountains.”

 

“And we know none of them. And those who go wander in the woods are always go missing and are found at the base of the Falls later.”

 

“Then we need a guide.”

 

“We don’t know anyone.”

 

Bruce slowly gave a smile, “Yes we do. Come on Tony, shake off that hangover and tell me, how do we contact T’Challa?”

 

“We don’t,” Tony said shaking his head. “He contacts me, but my shipment is due for next week. We need to hold out until he gets here.”

 

Bruce nodded and walked back to his pile of glass, “Then let’s hurry and finish cleaning. We’ve got some _serious_ stalling to do.”

 

~~~~

 

“So why’d you want to meet here?”

 

“Sit Clint,” Natasha smiled motioning to the seat across from her. “I have some information which is mutually beneficial.”

 

Clint appeared skeptical but he sat down beside her, “But really why here?”

 

“You don’t like The Howler?”

 

“It’s not a matter of like or dislike,” Clint replied glancing around the club. “Just tell me what’s up.”

 

“I’m following someone,” Natasha admitted taking a sip of her glass. “Someone who’s following someone else. And while doing so, I’ve learned a few interesting things.”

 

Clint was about to ask what when someone came to take his order, he hurriedly ordered before looking back to Natasha.

 

“The Borson brothers are in town.”

 

“Borsons...” Clint nodded slowly. “I’ve worked a couple jobs for them. But they’re based in New York, why are they here?”

 

“To negotiate apparently, I was going to get lite information but one saw me.”

 

“And?”

 

“And nothing, he doesn’t know who I am.”

 

Clint breathed a small sigh of relief, “Good, anything else I need to know?”

 

She nodded, “Behind me are two men. One blonde one with dark hair.”

 

Clint nodded as he watched the two men behind her, it was clear to see who she was talking about. Both men were dressed as tourists so they fit in that aspect, but they’re eyes were on everyone else in the club. They didn’t seem to be enjoying themselves and the drinks in front of them seemed to barely touched. “Who are they?” He asked looking back to Natasha.

 

“To be honest I’m not entirely sure who they are, but if the cops have someone tailing the duo I doubt they’re anyone we want around.”

 

“Why are you really telling me this though, Nat?”

 

“Because you and I don’t like to step on each other’s toes.”

 

“No that’s not the reason,” he disagreed. “Not stepping on toes was The Paper. This meeting here isn’t necessary. Maximoff’s got ears everywhere, he would’ve known this by morning. So why are you telling me this?”

 

“How’s that boy doing?” She asked avoiding the question. “You’re not one to usually deal with kids.”

 

“I have my reasons, and perhaps I’ll share if you tell me why we’re here.”

 

Natasha sighed and set down her drink on the table and ran her finger around the rim, “You’re my friend Clint, and that’s why you need to know that if Tony Stark even thinks about turning himself over to the Maximoffs rather the Shields then I have permission- no, I was _ordered_ to eliminate factors which may change his decision... That includes that boy.”

 

“You don’t care about him.”

 

“I don’t,” she agreed. “But I care about _you_ , and I know you would try and stop me if I go after him.”

 

Clint paused finally understanding while she had called him there. Because Natasha was one who  would put work before her own feelings every time, without fail. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll defend myself,” he mumbled dejectedly.

 

She nodded as she stood, “I’d hope so.”

 

~~~~

 

“We were supposed to meet last night.”

 

“I was made, but you already know that. So let’s skip the small talk.”

 

“Fine well aren’t you a Black Hole.”

 

“I told you stop calling me that, it’s a terrible joke.”

 

“It fits.”

 

“Whatever, look the FBI checked out Pepper’s and then today they haven’t done much. Just wander the city and go to Howlers.”

 

“What have they talked about?”

 

“Nothing of interest.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“Shouldn’t you get back to Quill already?”

 

“I’m off duty, anything else?”

 

“...There’s a woman, with red hair. I keep seeing her but then she’s gone. I’m not sure who she is but she’s following me following the FBI.”

 

“Could be Shields keeping an eye on everything, don’t worry about it. Just keep watching them.”

 

“Could you talk to Shields and get her to back off? She certainly drew the attention of a Borson so things are just getting more complicated because of her.”

 

“I don’t have the authority to talk to Shields.”

 

“Then get Quill to.”

 

“Quill doesn’t know you exist. Look I’ll figure it out alright?”

 

“Do it, before things get even more complicated.”

 

“You realize I’m the boss of you right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you in two nights?”

 

“Two nights.”


	4. Day Four

** Day Four **

 

The mansion was a large one and grand in every way. It sat outside the rest of Howlett Falls, but even there on the outskirts of the city it still seemed to stick out drastically, but I suppose it reflected its residents in that manner. The Maximoffs weren’t exactly what one could consider a “normal” family, but despite that I don’t know anyone who could exactly pinpoint what exactly was “off” about them, besides running organized crime. 

 

It wasn't uncommon for Erik Maximoff to be seen with his two teenaged children out in public going about their lives. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff spent a large amount of time in the city’s library entertaining children and organizing books respectively. On weekends the three would often be seen handing out food to the poor and homeless, they were kind, they were selfless, and they killed without mercy. While no one else could agree what was “off” about the Maximoffs, I believe it's how  _ normal _ they appear which makes them come off this way. Because they could drop everything to help you- or you could be dead before you even knew what you had done wrong. Though I suppose either option was better than crossing the Shields. 

 

The Shields were almost everything the Maximoffs weren’t. They were cold, and cruel. They didn’t use their wealth to better anyone, and they didn't care about the community as a whole. The Shields did what benefited the Shields, and Howlett just happened to fit that bill. Well I suppose that's not entirely true, from what I understand Shields himself was born in raised in the city and he worked his way up to what he had become, unlike the Maximoff’s with their old money. Though despite this common rumor about him, no one I’ve spoke to seems to know who Shields was before he became Fury. He wasn’t there one day, and the next he was there opposing the Maximoffs at every turn, and running the police around on a leash like dogs. Shields held Howlett at the very root of what helped them survive, while the Maximoffs held the people’s hearts. And considering that, I suppose everything which happened during the fourteen was more than inevitable. 

 

~~~~

 

Erik Maximoff didn’t look like much to be afraid of, just your standard aging man with graying hair and blue eyes. But those eyes had the ability to see through you and know exactly what you wanted before you said it, at least that's how Clint felt.

 

“You want to know what will come of that boy?” Erik asked as soon as Clint entered. 

 

Clint blinked in surprise before he nodded, “I am. I told you about the Shields sending their assassin to kill him last night and to my knowledge nothing has changed.”

 

“He’s under protection,” Erik responded simply. “I’ll do my part to keep the boy out of harm's way until the time comes, and you do your job.”

 

The way he said it made it sound as if the conversation was done, but Clint pressed on. “About my job, you hired me to pressure and then to kill Tony Stark if necessary. I don’t understand why I also need to keep an eye on the Borsons for you. You already have people who do that.”

 

“True, but I need a fresh set of eyes and an open mind. Someone who knows the Borsons...” he continued standing from his chair behind his desk. He came around the front to lean back on it to regard Clint with an unnerving gaze. “I believe I am correct when I say you know how the Borsons work better than most.”

 

“I did a few jobs for them yes but-”

 

“Then you’re already overqualified,” Erik smiled. “And since I can tell you’re concerned over your pay, I swear to you it will increased accordingly.”

 

Clint’s eyes searched the elder man’s for a moment or so before relenting and leaving with a defeated sigh. 

 

“I don’t understand why you tolerate him stepping out of line,” a voice commented when Clint had left. 

 

Erik didn't respond at first, rather he crossed the study to pour himself a drink. Once he had taken a small sip he spoke. “He’s just concerned for the boy. And while the conversation you so rudely eavesdropped on was useless to me true, it reaffirmed our guest. Now,” he started turning toward the window which Pietro sat in, “Would you mind coming in or out? I have no desire to let in a draft. And I’ve already told you to make use of the door.”

 

“I’m leaving in a second,” Pietro smiled. “I just came to give you a few updates. Firstly the FBI is in the precinct today, so eyes and ears are lost. Wanda is watching and  waiting outside in case of a location change though. Secondly Stark still hasn’t been seen outside of Pepper’s or the Paper, which I guess is to be expected. The third thing was about the Borsons but I guess you already handled that.”

 

“I don’t want either of you watching Stark anymore. Have someone else do it.”

 

Pietro opened his mouth to argue, but taking in his father’s stiff stance and stern gaze he instead gave a sigh and ran a hand through his silver hair. “Understood, got anyone in mind?”

 

Erik shook his head and shifted his gaze to the floor, “Up to you.”

 

There was a beat during which Pietro seemingly vanished from his spot, and the window closed. Erik set his glass down on the desk before going over to the window and locking it with a soft click. So lost in his own mind he missed the peering eyes down below. 

 

~~~~

 

The Shields lived across town from the Maximoff Mansion, in a residential area. It was a large house, big enough to comfortably fit its four permanent residents and the revolving door of others who came to stay. It was set back a bit with a long drive leading up to the home and the tree line behind the structure. Even so the house perfectly matched the others down the street on either side. At first nothing looked wrong about it, until you start to notice the neighbors avoiding it like the plague, or the people who came in dark cars at all hours of the day and night. 

 

Out one such car came a man who was escorted to the home’s front door. He was average at best, his only defining feature was his long sideburns, but those couldn’t be seen from the large red jacket and hood he wore. I suppose the obnoxious looking thing was hide his identity from anyone who could be watching, but anyone with half a brain could tell who it was.

 

“Who is that?”

 

Or most people at least. 

 

Jonas gave Peter and annoyed look before turning back to watch as the door was opened and the man was marched in. “Peter Quill, don't you remember why we’re here?”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Peter whispered back. “It’s just we’ve seen so many people coming in and out I was surprised that he comes dressed like that.”

 

Jonas looked unconvinced, “Is that the story you’re going with?”

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“Just shut up and watch or I’ll kick you out of this tree.”

 

Peter readjusted himself on the tree branch and leander forward slightly to look into the window. It proved a bit difficult with their angle, Jonas had assumed that Quill would be brought up to the second floor as the other guests today but it seemed like Shields almost knew the boys were there and held the meeting on the first floor. 

 

One thing which was clear to see was that the police chief was leaning on the window sill as he talked someone. 

 

“Wait,” Peter said suddenly. “I thought we came here to look for clues on Harley?”

 

“We came to do both,” Jonas sighed. “And because we can’t hear through walls we still have no clue which group has him. So we might as well focus on Quill for now.”

 

Peter frowned, “You really don’t think we have a chance of saving Harley do you?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“But... but don’t you want to?”

 

“What is wanted and what is feasible are two different things. The likelihood of getting Harley-”

 

“I’m asking your opinion, not the facts.”

 

“My opinion is based on the facts.”

 

“No your opinion  _ is _ the facts. If it was really how you felt you’d show it.”

 

Jonas shook his head and refocused to look at the meeting below, but Peter persisted. 

 

“I just don’t get why you don’t care. You don’t care that everyone’s dead! Or that Harley’s gone! You don’t care that Mr. Stark is going to kill himself with a bottle! You don’t care about any of us!  _ Right _ ?”

 

“...We should leave before Quill does.”

 

He heard Peter give a sigh beside him, “Why am I trying? We’ve been trying to teach you emotions forever and you still don’t get it... I’m going to scope out the exit path. I’ll meet you at the corner.”

 

Jonas didn’t respond. 

 

~~~~

 

“I hope neither of you had anything planned for the night.”

 

Agent Bucky Barnes raised an eyebrow at the comment, “Dare I ask why?”

 

“Well we’ve got a murder, and it seems we’re short staffed tonight,” Detective Strange explained. 

 

Steve glanced around the precinct, it seemed to have the same amount of people as it had since he arrived. Even so neither he or Bucky outwardly questioned it, choosing to play along for now. 

 

Bucky shrugged, “Alright, lay it on me.”

 

“Adult female, probably in her early twenties,” Strange explained later as he circled the body. “Based on the fact we are right to the side of the main road-”

 

“We’re on the left of the main road.”

 

Steve looked up from the young woman to Detective Drax, who had spoken. When eyes were on him he spoke again, “We are on the  _ left _ side of the road.”

 

Strange looked at his partner as if he has two heads, “I wasn’t talking about the direction.”

 

“Well you should, we have to write this up and be specific.”

 

“Also it doesn’t even matter, she’s on the right based on what direction you’re going. She’s on the left going from town, and right if you’re going toward it.”

 

“Exactly on the left,” Drax urged. 

 

Strange gave a deep sigh. “ _ Anyway _ , I think it’s a hit and run.”

 

Steve looked between the two for a moment before shaking his head, “Any idea who she is?”

 

“She doesn’t have any identifiers,” Strange shrugged. “We’re gonna need to get someone to get a sketch to flash around town if we want to identify her.”

 

“Keep track of the phones too,” Steve suggested. “See if we get any missing persons who fit the bill.”

 

“We’ll have to inform the Captain,” Drax commented. “Maybe he can send out some feelers.”

 

“He won’t be back till tomorrow,” Strange frowned. 

 

“Where’d he go?” Bucky inquired. 

 

There was a short pause during which Steve watched the two detectives lock eyes for a moment. 

 

“It’s uh- a family emergency,” Drax explained. “He didn’t give details.”

 

“I hope everything is alright then,” Steve told them. “In the meantime... let’s get her to the coroner.”

 

~~~~

 

“Can I help you Mr. Barton? I was quite enjoying watching the waterfall.”

 

“It is beautiful,” Clint nodded scanning the area about them. “So Loki, where’s Thor?”

 

“I don’t remember ever allowing you to call me by my first name.”

 

“Sorry  _ Mr. Borson _ , where is  _ Mr. Borson?  _ I’d love to have a word with both you and  _ Mr. Borson _ ,  _ Mr. Borson _ .”

 

He didn’t appear amused, “I always knew I’d regret not killing you.”

 

Clint gave a small chuckle, “But I am serious. I need to speak with you both.”

 

Loki frowned at him as he crossed one leg over the other, his face suddenly serious. “I will not be giving you anymore money until your job is complete... Come to think of it, what is taking you so long Mr. Barton?”

 

“Unforeseen circumstances.”

 

“Well, now you’ve seen them.”

 

“It’s not that simple. A level of trust must be gained before I can get closer. It’s taken time to build that trust up.”

 

“You told me you’d have it done  _ before  _ my brother and I reached the city.”

 

“My plans changed when Maximoff ordered me to shoot up the Paper. I need to be more careful now, I can’t conflict with his current orders too much.”

 

“And what are those orders?”

 

“To spy on you and your brother. They know I worked for you-  _ in the past _ .”

 

“So you’re to spy on us for them while spying on them for us?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Loki nodded in acceptance as he stood and placed his hands in his pockets. “Then you’re going to need to take ‘em out soon if you don’t want to be found out.” He moved to walk away but he paused slightly and glanced around them cautiously. “And of course my brother?”

 

“He still believes spying is my only duty.”

 

“Good. Now go squash it.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Oh and Mr. Barton? If you’re a spy  _ and _ an assassin try not to walk up to your target in public and have a sensitive conversation with them.”

 

“...Yes Sir.”


End file.
